Graceland, heaven or hell?
by Gracelandlover
Summary: Summary inside! Rated M for smut and language. Story is my take on Lauren and on how I could/or would like her to be. I love her actress and I think it would be interesting to change Lauren and the things surrounding her a bit. Lauren/Briggs Please review and help me improve, this is my first fic and I really want to know what I can change and do better in the future, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

This is my take on the events of 1x03 and something that I thought would be interesting. I kinda like Lauren, even thought most of you probably Don't. This fanfic will follow her and her place in Graceland, especially her and Briggs (obviously) but also the other agents. Rated M for language and Smut...well anyways I hope you enjoy reading it and please review

I of course don't owe anything

**Chapter 1 **

Everything happened in a rush and before she even knew what she was doing she started to run towards the truck. There was no sense in her action but she was determent that their had to be revenge for what happened to Donnie and she was determent today was the right moment. She heart briggs yell after her furious but she ignored it running as fast as she possibly could, her eyes towards the street. She yelled angrily as she felt strong arms behind her pulling her feet from the ground, grabbing her waist. She screamed and tried to get out of what turned out to be Briggs grip, not believing that he was ruining her chance to do what seemed so right to her. "Calm down Lauren!" She heart him saying repetitive into her ear but she didn't want to calm. She forced all her strength into getting out of his arms and with a growl she finally got his arms off of her slender body and got back on the ground. She looked at him, her beautiful blue eyes darkened with madness. She slapped him across the face. Something nobody in Graceland dared before. She could hear not only his gasp but the shocked muffles and whispers from everyone who was standing enough to watch the scene from a safe distance afar. Briggs looked down at her, in this moment it almost seemed as if he was towering over her and grabbed her wrist forcefully pulling her into an empty building not without yelling at the rest of the team "the show is over, you all have a job, so do it!" Lauren was holding her breath not daring to breath. Her action of slapping Briggs was totally out of control and totally stupid and she knew it. She watched his face carefully but wasn't sure what exactly she saw in it.

"Paul I'm...!" She started but Briggs cut her off quickly slamming the still open the shut after him "what are you Lauren? Sorry? For what? Risking your life? Your cover? Graceland? Or slapping me, your authority! Even worse, slapping me in front of our whole team making me look like a huge fool?" He was more mad than she ever thought Paul Briggs could be. "I'm really sor..!" But once again he had cut her off in the middle of her sentence this time coming closer to her what automatically made her step back. She was now close to the wall he towering over her. His eyes dark with anger and her eyes looked frighten, perhaps more frightened than she thought she could be, especially when it was coming to Paul Briggs, who she always liked and until now always respected and never feared. "I ignored your unprofessional behavior towards mike when he came and replaced Donnie and god knows I ignored your unprofessional close friendship with Donnie, or whatever you two were!" She flinched at the harshness of his words and even thought she knew it wasn't clever she opened her mouth once again "Donnie and I were friends, how dare you to question this?" She nearly spat her words into his words anger once again boiling in her. Briggs slammed his hand against the wall next to her bringing their body's closer. She took in a deep breath but didn't even shrug at his hand next to her face and his body that close to her "how dare you to completely obey me and my decision Lauren?!" He whispered close to her ear "one more time and believe me, I'll do everything in my power that you will never get a case again and never see the inside of Graceland ever again!" His words were spoken softly yet the threat in his words were clear to hear and understand. There were a few tense seconds of silence and Lauren could hear her own breath and could feel his breath close to her face.

Briggs broke the silence with grabbing her waist, pulling her higher on the wall, her toes barely touching the ground. He watched her surprised facial expression smirking before he crashed his lips on hers roughly. She let out a small shrike that got followed by a low moan, surprised by the forceful way of his kiss. Well basically she was surprised by the kiss overall. He had his one hand holding her waist while the other hand was pulling hair forcefully out of the bun she had them in, letting them fall over her shoulders in soft waves. Lauren's brain slowly adjusted to the actions happening and the passion and forcefulness slowly took over her body. Their kisses got even rougher, letting out all the anger and frustration of the previous hours. He almost rammed his tongue into her mouth giving her no other option than parting her lips to let his tongue explore hers but she teasingly bit his tongue just seconds later, making him muffle a little laughter. She let go of his tongue and both parted for a few seconds to catch their breath. He slowly caught his breath and smirked, his eyes clearly darkened again, this time with passion and lust. He pinned both of her arms over her head using one hand to hold them their whole his other hand slowly opened the navy blue DEA jacket she wore and tossed it to the ground, enjoying the view of the deep cut black top she wore underneath. He put his lips on her jaw and traced rough kisses down her jaw and her neck sucking on her collarbone. Her breath starting going faster again, totally lost in his rough tough over her body. She watched him with pleasure as he teared her shirt apart in just one move and unbuckled her belt to get her pants of of her legs tossing everything on the floor together. He licked his lips seeing her toned body in front of him wearing nothing but laced black underwear. "Like what you see?" She asked a little cocky which he answered witch a rough grip around her body before he pushed her on the floor following her down immediately. She let out a soft yell, mixed out of surprise and pain when her body hit the stone ground. "Don't think this is pleasure for you!" He said grinning "this is my way of punishing you!" He added before he continued somewhat harassing her body with forceful kisses down her breasts over her well toned flat stomach before he bit her hipbone and sucked on in, leaving Lauren winding under him bringing her hip closer to his face wanting more while soft slow moans parted from her lips. He let his tongue slowly roll down from her hipbone to the beginning of her panties making her shiver. She evilly grinned before he skipped down to her inner thigh continue sly kissing and caressing it, leaving her wanting more. "Come on..please!" She brought out as a soft moan wanting him to move his kisses up a bit but he refused. He saw her panties were dripping wet and her whole body was basically screaming for more, for him. He grinned and got up a devilish Grinn on his face. She sat up looking at him wondering what he was doing when she realized all of this was his way of paying her back, he wanted to make her want him, desire him, plea him for more while he would just leave her. She stared at him with desire and frustration. "I hope you learnt your lesson!" He said smirking and left her alone in the darkness. She let out a frustrated sight and slammed her hand on the ground. How could she be stupid enough to fall for this trick? But she knew she was going to pay him back just the same way when he would least expect it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I of courses don't own anything **

**this chapter is a little interacting between the group in Graceland and rather short but I can promise you next charter is gonna be a lot of Biggs and Lauren and I might also think about a mike/Lauren chapter. Please give me review and your opinions. I'm open for suggestions if you have some no matter if its towards my writing or an idea for another chapter! Enjoy!**

It was a week after Lauren had almost crushed her cover with the Russians and the situation in Graceland was tense. Briggs had saved her from being kicked out of Graceland but Lauren had spent most of her time alone and in her room since the Incident. It was Sunday morning and Lauren was done hiding in her room and laying in her bed watching the ocean thinking about how much she missed Donny. This wasn't how it is supposed to be and she knew she had to leave her room at some point in time. now seemed to be a good time. She crawled out of her bed and lazily pulled a fresh pair of leggings and her favorite oversized black knitted pullover out of her closet and slipped in quickly. She walked into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and got herself at least to somehow look presentable before she walked down the stairs slowly. The whole team was sitting around the kitchen table. She but her lip uncomfortable as they noticed her and it almost seemed as if no one knew how to react. Out of some reason, mike was the first one to say something to her. thought she had acted like a major bitch towards him.

"I made French toast for everyone, there is still some left if you want some!"

He said, a little smile on his face. She nodded lightly, thankful that he was so kind to her after her treating him the way she did.

"Sounds wonderful!"

She finally said as he placed some French toast on a plate and put it down on the kitchen table in front of the empty chair. She walked over to the seat and quickly got down. A few seconds later, charlie had a coffee with plenty of milk in it in her hands and put it in front of Lauren

"Just how you like it!" The brunette said before she laughed "don't look that shocked!I've been living with long enough to know how you prefer your coffee, we all do!"

"True, after you the milk is always gone!" Paige added jokingly and nudged Lauren's shoulder playfully.

Lauren laughed and shook her head in defense "you never complained before! It can't be that bad!" Her laughter died a little as she looked at the group "I'm not sick, you don't have to be so nice!" She said pointing at the coffee and the breakfast In front of her "don't get me wrong, I appreciate it, but last time I checked I pretty much put all of us in danger! Shouldn't you guys be mad?"

"You got caught up in something Lauren! Happens to the best of us!" Jakes said his voice sounding as if he tried to be comforting.

"And no matter what we are family, we are there for each other, we don't judge nor do we have the right to!" Johnny added laying his hand on Lauren's shoulder.

It had been a long time since she really felt secure in Graceland and like they were a family. Donny leaving was so much for her to take and graceland just wasn't the same without him. At least not for her. But right now she just remembered why she was here and what she loved about Graceland. They truly were a family.

The group continued talking for a while before one after another left. In the end the only ones left were Lauren, Briggs and mike. Lauren finally found the time to eat. She tried the French toast and a huge smile appeared on her face

"I should have been nicer to you mike and maybe I would have gotten this earlier!"

"They aren't that good!" He said trying to play down the compliment. He hated being complimented since it always made him blush a little. Lauren smiled at him blushing and at his smile that made him look like he was a little lost puppy.

"No seriously, this is heaven since all I ate the last days were Doritos and Cheetos. My room didn't have more to offer and I refused to leave my bed!" She laughed a little and so did mike. Briggs just watched the scene. It looked like Lauren might have needed him yelling at her. She might have needed a shock to see how fast her time in Graceland could be over. Lauren started washing off her plate as she was done eating and mike went upstairs.

Briggs got off the kitchen chair and walked behind Lauren placing his arms on both of her sides leaning into her, pressing her into the kitchen counter.

"Looks like my lesson had some effect on you!" He whispered into her ear. Memories of there almost sex coming back into her head. She sighted a little and quickly turned to face him smirking

"Don't please yourself too much Briggs, not everything here has to do with you!" She pushed him away lightly and walked upstairs blowing a kiss to him and muttered "good to know you are still thinking about me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**this chapter is once again all Briggs and Lauren and a lot of smut but also a little look into their friendship. Enjoy and please review!**

It was far after midnight when Lauren walked up the stairs to Graceland. Her heels and the waves crashing were the only sounds surrounding her. She stood in front of the door for a moment and sighted. She was glad this day was over. Her cover with the Russians got a heavier burden every time she had to meet them. Since Donnie got shot and got replaced all she wanted to do was shoot every single one of those Russian assholes but she knew she couldn't. She unlocked the door as quietly as possible not wanting to wake the whole house and slid out of her heels taking them in her hand. She walked inside quickly, just to find Briggs sitting on the sofa. He sat there as if he was only waiting for her to return.

"Judging from the outfit and the lipstick I would say somebody pretended to be Russian once again, am I right?"

He grinned amused at her, his eyes slowly wondering from her bare feet to the black leather cocktail dress to the red lipstick on her lips. She didn't answer but just gave him a light nod. She was absolutely not in the mood for games or his cocky attitude.

"Lauren!"

His voice sounded a little demanding yet soft as she walked past him. She turned around again looking at him sighting a little

"What? Paul I'm really not in the mood for a pep talk or for a fight right now, so please make it quick, whatever it is you have to say!"

He smiled a little and nodded "get into a bikini, I know what you need right now! Remember your first months here? You loved to surf!"

She looked at him a little confused before a smile came across her lips

"it's in the middle of the night, are you crazy we can't just go out there...plus I haven't been surfing for almost 2 years!"

"Lauren, do as I say, remember its almost better than sex!"

He said his voice cocky and his eyebrow raised nearly challenging her. She let out a light laugh before she turned on her feels and ran upstairs to get changed. Things between her and Briggs had gone back to normal after his 'punishment' after she nearly blew her cover but she didn't forget about the urge to pay him back for his actions and she surely didn't forget how good his lips felt on her body.

Back in her room she quickly unzipped her dress, tossing it on the floor. She sorted through her bikinis before she found a white one that seemed like it would do its job. She got into the bikini and shortly checked her reflection in the mirror. Her chestnut brown hair was falling down her back in messy waves, the red lipstick the only make up that was evident on her face. The white bikini complimented her sun kissed skin perfectly and showed off her almost perfect body in the best way possible. "We'll see who is teasing who tonight!" She whispered to herself a little smirk on her face before she walked back downstairs to Briggs who had change into his surf suit, but not closing it completely leaving his muscular chest and arms exposed. They didn't exchange any words before walking outside. Briggs grabbed his board and handed her her old one which she had gotten shortly after she moved it but barley used. The moonshine prevented enough light to see. She felt his gaze on her backside as she ran over the sand, her board under her arm. The water felt perfect as she finally reached it. She walked in so the water surrounded her a little more, and reached just to her hipbone. she got on her board to paddle out a little more.

He caught up to her quickly and smirked "ready?"

She didn't answer but just went for the next wave she saw. She didn't know if it was luck but she hit the wave just perfectly. She felt the water move under her board and she immediately knew why she had loved this sport so much once and why Briggs still loved it. Feeling your body the way it felt while surfing was just incredible. She tried to look over to Briggs, not paying attention to her board and the next thing she noticed was how she stumbled a little crashing into the water, feeling the waves collide over her.

She was swimming upwards, nearly at the surface when she felt Briggs arms pulling her shoulders on the surface. She looked into his face, he was nearly looking scared.

"Was someone concerned I'm gonna drown?"

She asked teasingly as soon as she caught her breath.

"That's not funny Lauren, you didn't come up and I thought you were injured or something!"

He mumbled not letting go of his grip on her shoulders. She smirked a bit looking into his still concerned eyes and teased him some more

"That's called to be concerned Briggs, no need to be ashamed, looks good, even on you!"

"I didn't see you having that much fun for quiet some time!"

He changed the subject quickly. He was proudly grinning almost as if he thought it was his reward that she had fun. The water wasn't deep anymore, Briggs could easily stand. The water didn't even reach far over his chest what meant it maybe reached to Lauren's collarbone. She felt his hands let go of her shoulders which he still held and slowly wander down her arms around the small of her back. Lauren bit her bottom lip moving closer to Briggs, pressing her body to his.

"I thought about the other day!" He said, a smile on his face "maybe we should finish what we started!"

"You mean what you started and you so devilishly ended!" She whispered in his ear before tracing a line from his ear to his jaw with her tongue. She could feel his approval as he tightened his grip around her and leaned his head back to give her a little more access. This game was going to be easier for Lauren than she would have thought. She let her hand slide down over his toned chest to the beginning of his surf suit while her other hand grabbed his hair to pull him towards her mouth to crash his lips on hers in a passionate yet rough kiss.

"We should have found out about this connection way earlier!" Briggs exclaimed panting as he withdrew the kiss to get some air. Lauren just winked and massaged his growing erection through his surf suit. Ever moan and panting breath he drew were a little victory for her. He had loosened his grip around her to let her move her hands on his erection more freely. As she felt his erection growing to an even harder level she withdrew her hand and kissed his cheek. His eyes were closed in pleasure and as he opened them a little irritated she was already nearly out of the water. She heart him yell after her what made her laugh a little. She turned around just to blow him a kiss and walked up the stairs a huge smile of victory on her face. If only she knew what she had just gotten herself into.


End file.
